elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna (Chapter)
Anna （ アンナ ) is the seventy-second chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series and the first chapter of Volume Eight. A story arc digest of chapters seventy-two through eighty-two is also available. Plot Inside the underground grotto of the Diclonius Research Institute, in a rambling discourse, Chief Kakuzawa contemplates the world, citing the Judaeo-Christian creation story and his family's suffering over the centuries, driven into hiding for their horns, saying they must become gods to displace non-Horned Humans. He asks for the understanding of a monstrous figure in the water he calls Anna, who grants it and addresses him as Father. In a dream, Nana sees Kurama walk off with Mariko, telling her goodbye while Nana begs him not to leave. Waking with a start inside her room at Maple House, she is asked about the nightmares she seems to be having by a concerned Mayu, and told that breakfast is ready, prepared that morning by Nyu. Cold and tired as she leaves her bed, she is warmed by the table blanket, taking note of the snow outside, still a new thing to her. It is in fact so cold, Wanta is inside with the rest of them, held by Mayu inside a blanket. Nana's narrative begins to relate that it has been six months since the death of Mariko, and she has not seen or heard from her 'Papa' Kurama in all that time. Nana takes note of each resident, all of whom she now gets along. Kouta she now knows has amnesia about his childhood, and also that Yuka loves him very deeply. However, she is put off by his lack of childhood memories concerning her, which in turn makes the still-picky Kouta seem indecisive at times, while still doing his best to try and protect the house and its residents. Mayu is still sometimes sad and is not good at dealing with guys. Nozomi, now a regular and almost a resident, studies like mad for her exams, is paler for lack of sleep, and no longer bothers to hide her use of diapers. It is Nyu who has changed most of all, becoming mature and coherent, able to go out since the loss of her horns and has not reverted to being Lucy even once. Yuka realizes that the coming spring will mark one year since Nyu arrived, as she, Kouta and Mayu recount her past escapades which she cannot remember, embarrassing her and causing her to say 'Nyu' without realizing it. Nozomi, still self-conscious about her bladder problem resists cheering by the others reminding her of her high standing in mock university entrance exams. As Nyu finds a baby bird outside and begs Kouta to let her help it, Nana wonders how she would react to knowledge of the murderous Lucy and the possibly thousands of people she has killed. Nana also laments that this incredible happiness cannot last, realizing that those who want Lucy for their plans will come to her and that she must kill Nyu if Lucy ever comes back. As Kouta and Lucy prepare to leave for school, another change comes when Nana is placed in charge of the house while they are gone. The scene shifts to a hospital well outside the Kamakura Area, where an ultrasound on a pregnant woman reveals her unborn child to be a Silpelit. The doctor's reaction indicates he does not yet know of Diclonius. In the underground grotto, Chief Kakuzawa openly wonders if Anna bears him a grudge, while a dark figure speaks of the success of the dissemination of the Diclonius virus and infection rate, citing the work of Arakawa. This Unknown Man asks if the sacrifice of Anna Kakuzawa to her father's ambitions was worth it. Anna recalls her childhood, feeling like a failure for her grades, and feeling different from other family members for her lack of intellectual and scientific brilliance, a lack she is chided for even by her grandmother. When her father offers her the chance, via an experimental operation, to become 'superior,' she jumps at the chance to be useful to her father. Though frightened, she endured, her cranial capacity swelling to hideous proportions, making her 'omniscient,' and a 'goddess.' Anna's monstrous form breaks the water's surface and struggles to tell her father something important. Trivia *It isn't made clear in the narrative whether or not Anna's grandmother is Chief Kakuzawa's mother or his mother-in-law, but it is most likely she is his mother since she appears to live within the family estate, whereas an in-law probably would not. Moreover, she appears thoroughly indoctrinated in the family's questionable beliefs. *On this chapter's cover, Nana appears to be channeling a bit of Marilyn Monroe, perhaps indicating the joy she has found in her new life. Gallery NanaLO.jpg|Color version of Chapter 72's cover. Ch72p25.png|It never lasts. Category:Series Information Category:2X Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article